Crazy In Love
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Chapter 2/Hibari Kyoya's POV/D18 one-sided love
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy In Love**

**A KHR Fanfiction**

**Written By Gokudera J. Vie**** collaboration with Racooncity15**

**Thanks a lot for Eve-san who help me finish and write this story**

**Disclaimer : KHR © Amano Akira**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo, etc.**

Awal aku bertemu dengannya adalah di kampus saat awal musim semi, saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Pertama kali melihatnya, rasanya sama saja seperti melihat orang asing lainnya. Tapi tidak mungkin juga untuk tidak memikirnya lebih dari orang asing biasa. Lagi pula, siapa yang bisa melupakan wajah tampan dan tatapan mata yang tajam itu.

Setengah tahun kemudian, aku baru sadar kalau ternyata kami satu jurusan, jurusan ekonomi. Awal kesadaran itu saja hanya karena kebetulan.

Saat itu notes-ku ketinggalan di kelas, maka tentu saja aku segera kembali ke kelas untuk mengambilnya. Saat hendak membuka pintu, pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu, dibuka oleh pemuda itu. Wajah tampan itu cemberut, membuatnya kelihatan imut.

"Hai," aku menyapa.

Dahinya mengeryit menatap wajahku, kemudian tangannya yang tergantung bebas di sisi tubuh terangkat, mengulurkan sesuatu padaku. "Kupikir ini milikmu," katanya nyaris seperti gumaman dengan nada kesal.

Aku pun meraih benda di tangannya, yang ternyata adalah notes-ku. "Ah,… terima kasih," kataku padanya. "Syukurlah kau menemukannya, kalau hilang bakal merepotkan sih," lanjutku. "Eh, kita belum saling mengenal kan? Namaku Dino Cavallone, salam kenal. Kau siapa?"

Dia mendengus, kemudian tangan itu mendorong tubuhku ke samping, menyuruhku minggir dari depan pintu. "Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, _herbivore_. Jadi, kau tak perlu tahu namaku," katanya sambil berjalan pergi. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, aku tahu aku tertarik pada pemuda ini.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu menempel pada Kyoya. Setiap kali itu pula Kyoya akan mendorongku menjauh, bahkan mengancam dengan kata-kata andalannya, _kamikorosu_. Tapi bukan aku namanya bila semudah itu menyerah, apalagi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kyoya sendirian. Entah bagian mana yang membuatku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Kemudian, seiring berjalannya waktu, dia mulai membuka dirinya padaku. Kami mulai menjadi teman.

_Begitu pikirku._

D18

"Kyoya!" aku melambaikan tanganku sambil berlari mendekati Kyoya.

Saat jarakku sekitar 10 meter darinya, aku baru menyadari kehadiran orang lain disana, seorang gadis yang mungil dengan sebelah mata tertutup _eyepatch_. Perhatianku mau tak mau terpancang pada gadis itu, bagaimana pun bisa berbicara normal dengan Kyoya tanpa terkena ancaman atau terintimidasi itu tidak biasa.

"Hn, ada apa Cavallone?" Tanya Kyoya menarik kembali fokusku padanya.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba saja aku lupa apa yang hendak kukatakan pada Kyoya. "Aku lupa," kataku jujur sambil tersenyum meminta maaf dan rasanya aku bisa membayangkan urat kemarahan Kyoya muncul. "Etto, Kyoya. Gadis itu kenalanmu?" tanyaku penasaran sambil menatap gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Kyoya.

Kyoya menoleh menatap si gadis berambut indigo. "Dia temanku, namanya Chrome, dari jurusan sastra," jawabnya. Dan gadis itu pun membungkuk sopan ke arahku. "Dan Chrome, kenalkan ini Dino Cavallone."

Aku tak menyangka seorang Hibari Kyoya bisa mengakui orang lain sebagai temannya, dan karena terlalu terkejut, aku sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Lagi. Dan kesadaranku baru kembali saat setelah Kyoya menggumamkan sesuatu pada Chrome, mereka berdua hendak beranjak pergi.

"Tu-tunggu, Kyoya! Kau mau kemana?" cegahku sambil memegang siku tangannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bengong Cavallone, dan aku tidak punya minat untuk berdiri di sebelah orang bertampang bodoh sepertimu!" kata-kata yang tajam. "Lagi pula, aku masih ada urusan dengan Chrome. Aku sibuk!"

Mungkin dari kejadian itulah aku menyadari sesuatu yang lain dari pertemanan kami. Aku merasa diabaikan, padahal seharusnya hal seperti itu tidak mempengaruhiku. Belum lagi, rasanya ada yang nyeri saat mendengarnya mengatakan kalimat itu.

"O-oh, begitu ya? Kalau begitu, pergilah, jangan buat temanmu menunggu!" kataku sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Dahi Kyoya mengernyit melihatnya, mungkin dia menyadari keanehanku hari itu. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak cukup peduli padaku untuk menanyakannya. Ah, nyeri sekali. Dan tanpa sadar, tanganku sudah menyentuh dadaku saat melihat Kyoya pergi dengan berjalan berdampingan bersama Chrome. Hanya saja, saat itu pun...

_...__ aku belum benar-benar mengerti perasaanku yang sesungguhnya._

D18

Di dunia hanya dia yang kupandang, hanya dia yang bisa kucintai. Berkali-kali sejak kusadari perasaan ini, tanganku selalu mencoba menggapainya, meski pada akhirnya akan berhenti di tengah jalan dan kemudian hanya mengibas udara, menyisakan rasa sakit yang tersimpan dalam ekspresi sendu.

Berkali-kali itu pula dia akan menoleh ke belakang karena suara udara yang terkibas, suara kegagalanku dan kepengecutanku untuk meraihnya. Saat seperti itu aku akan tersenyum, mencoba tersenyum secerah mentari di pagi hari yang lembut, hangat, tapi lemah. Begini lemah karena tidak bisa menembus dinding hatinya atau menerangi celah kosong yang gelap disana.

Inikah yang orang bilang jatuh cinta setengah mati? Tidak peduli seberapa sakitnya menahan rasa cinta, membiarkannya terkubur begitu saja, asalkan orang yang kau cintai itu bahagia. Asal bisa menjadi penopang disaat dia jatuh meskipun pada akhirnya saat dia bisa berlari kembali, dia tidak akan berlari kearahku.

"Kau bengong lagi, Cavallone!" tegur Kyoya.

Aku spontan saja tersentak, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Maaf ya, Kyoya. Akhir-akhir ini ada sedikit masalah di rumah," kataku sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm," dia hanya menggumam tidak jelas kemudian kembali focus pada _bento_nya.

Aku dan Kyoya memang sedang menikmati makan siang di sela-sela istirahat. Tepatnya tinggal menunggu waktu kuliah berikutnya, dan begitu saja aku melamun memikirkan patah hatiku. Ah, aku tetap saja _hopeless_ di umurku yang lebih dari dua puluh tahun ini. Tapi aku tidak bohong ketika mengatakan ada masalah di rumah. Akhir-akhir ini orang tua-ku sangat pemaksa, mereka sudah menyuruhku cepat-cepat menikah, bahkan mulai menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan wanita yang tidak kukenal dengan jelas. Dan sangat sulit untuk meminta mereka membatalkannya karena mereka terlalu jarang di rumah, bahkan nyaris tidak pernah. Huh, orang tua seperti mereka, yang selalu seenaknya menentukan segalanya untukku tanpa mempertimbangkan pendapatku, aku tidak butuh.

BRUK!

Seseorang menabrak punggungku dan mengalungkan lengannya di leherku sambil berseru, "Dino-chaan!" membuatku nyaris tersedak makan siangku.

Aku mengenali suara itu, suara milik Angelica O'clair, calon tunanganku, si wanita yang dijodohkan orang tua-ku padaku. Dia cantik, tapi tidak cukup cantik untuk membuatku terpesona. Dia menarik, tapi tidak cukup menarik untuk membuat perhatianku tertuju padanya. Dia menawan, tapi tidak cukup menawan untuk mengikat hatiku kuat-kuat. Dia bukan Kyoya.

"Ange, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi heran sambil mendongakkan kepalaku sedikit agar dapat melihat wajah Ange.

Ange tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya yang membentuk huruf 'v' padaku. "Hai, hai!" katanya ceria. "Aku mau mengajak Dino-chan makan siang nih." Ah, gadis satu ini memang tipe orang yang penuh semangat.

Kulirik Kyoya yang tetap cuek sambil melahap bento-nya dengan serius.

"Maaf Ange, aku sedang makan siang dengan temanku," kataku berusaha menolak sesopan mungkin. "Lagi pula, sebentar lagi jam kuliah akan dimulai."

Mata Ange tampak menyipit. "Memangnya tidak bisa bolos?" tanyanya dengan nada memaksa.

Dengan sabar aku menjawab, "Tidak bisa Ange. Apa lagi sebentar lagi wisuda, aku masih harus mengerjakan skripsi dan tugas lain yang belum tuntas," sambil mengelus-elus kepala gadis itu.

Ange sedikit cemberut. "Baiklah kalau memang begitu mau Dino-chan," katanya sambil melepaskan kalungan tangannya di leherku. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti malam ya!" kali ini dia berkata dengan ceria kemudian mengecup pipiku singkat, mood-nya memang gampang berubah asalkan diperlakukan dengan benar.

"Ya, sampai jumpa nanti malam, Ange!" ujarku sambil membalas lambaian tangan Ange.

Setelah sosok Ange tidak terlihat lagi, aku menghela nafas. Rasanya aku ini sulit menghadapi tipe seperti Ange. Terlalu ceria.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar, jangan-jangan Kyoya juga lelah menghadapi seseorang sepertiku? Setelah dipikir-pikir, bagaimana pun aku ini kan setipe dengan Ange, terlalu ceria dan selalu mengikuti orang yang disukai kemana-mana.

"Oi, Cavallone!"

Kutoleh Kyoya. "Ya, Kyoya?" tanyaku dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Gadis tadi terlalu berisik, pastikan dia tidak pernah lagi muncul di depanku," katanya sambil membereskan makan siangnya yang memang sudah selesai.

Aku hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Membuat Ange tidak lagi muncul di depan Kyoya bukan masalah, tinggal menyuruh gadis itu tidak lagi datang ke kampus. Selebihnya, tidak ada masalah. Kyoya sendiri bukan orang yang suka jalan-jalan. Dan kenapa aku malah memikirkan permintaan Kyoya begini serius? Ah, karena ini permintaan Kyoya, jadinya aku serius. Mungkin begitu.

"Haahh~" tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas.

Dan begitu aku kembali memfokuskan perhatianku pada Kyoya, kulihat Kyoya sendiri sedang menatapku lekat-lekat. "Cavallone!" panggilnya dengan nada tegas. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin gadis itu berkeliaran di sekitarku lagi, jangan sampai aku melihatmu bersamanya lagi, karena cukup kau saja yang berisik di sekitarku. Kalau Cuma seperti itu, aku bisa menoleransinya." Kemudian Kyoya berpaling, berjalan menjauh meninggalkanku yang bingung memikirkan makna kalimatnya yang ambigu.

_Bolehkah kalimat itu kuartikan __sebagai sesuatu yang lain, Kyoya?_

D18

Aku dan Kyoya mulai jarang bertemu, bahkan pada jam kuliah sekali pun. Jarak kami yang sudah jauh pun jadi semakin jauh. Tapi tidak apa, karena dia menjauh dariku hanya karena tugas-tugas kuliah menjelang wisuda yang tinggal menghitung waktu. Setidaknya, Kyoya sendiri tidak benar-benar mencoba menjauhiku. Dan aku menyesali sebuah keberuntunganku hari ini.

Saat aku sedang berjalan menuju ruang dosen, tanpa sengaja aku melihat Kyoya sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman sambil membaca sebuah novel. Baru saja aku hendak melangkah mendekatinya dan menyapanya, tapi seseorang sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke sampingnya dan menyapanya, orang itu adalah Chrome Dokuro, satu-satunya orang yang kutahu dekat dengan Kyoya sampai-sampai diakui sebagai teman.

Aku sedikit merengut ketika kulihat Kyoya tersenyum kepada Chrome. Jujur, aku tidak pernah melihat Kyoya tersenyum kepada orang lain sebelumnya, karenanya aku menjadi kesal sekarang. Aku pun terus memperhatikan mereka sampai akhirnya mereka berjalan berdampingan dan berlalu dari penglihatanku.

Aku berpaling, hendak kembali ke tujuanku semula, pergi ke ruang dosen. Tapi baru saja aku membalik badan, aku dibuat kaget karena langsung berhadapan dengan Ange. "Uwaah?" jeritku kaget.

Ange memasang wajah datar, kemudian menoleh menatap taman, kemudian kembali menatapku. "Kau tadi melihat siapa, Dino-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada serius. Setelah mengenalnya selama beberapa bulan ini, dan bertemu nyaris setiap hari dengannya, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya serius.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" kataku sambil menghindari tatapannya yang menuduh. "Lagi pula, sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk kemari?" aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ange terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela nafas dengan sebelah tangan berkacak pinggang sementara tangan yang lain digunakan menyisir rambut pirangnya. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Dino!" tegur Ange. "Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan pertunangan kita, tapi berbeda denganmu, aku setidaknya berharap pada pertunangan ini. Tapi aku juga bukan orang kejam yang suka memaksakan kehendak. Kalau kau memang menyukai siapa pun yang kau tatap tadi, kau tinggal mengatakannya padaku dan aku akan berusaha meminta orang tua-ku untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita!" ceramahnya panjang lebar.

Aku bengong.

"Hei! Dinooo!" panggil Ange sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku saat dilihatnya aku tidak merespon.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, membuatku sadar dari rasa shock. "Err... terima kasih, Ange," ucapku pelan.

Ange tersenyum, terlihat manis sekali. "Jangan dipikirkan!" ujarnya. "Nah, bukankah kau harus segera ke ruang dosen?" katanya sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku yang kubawa.

"Ah, kau benar! Aku lupa," kataku. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Ange!"

Dan aku pun berlari pergi.

Dan akan kutegaskan satu hal. Meski tadi aku sempat berpikir bahwa Ange sangat manis saat tersenyum seperti tadi, tapi aku tetap lebih menyukai senyum tipis Kyoya yang tadi sempat kulihat pemuda itu berikan pada Chrome. Dan aku tetap merasa kesal karena Kyoya tidak pernah tersenyum di depanku.

_Setidaknya, lihatlah aku._

D18

Hari ini adalah hari wisuda. Aku memasuki auditorium besar milik universitasku. Mataku sempat menyisir seluruh ruangan, secara otomatis mencari Kyoya. Tidak ada. Aku bersela napas. Mungkin memang bukan takdirku untuk bersama dia. Heh, mungkin saja ia skarang duduk bersama Chrome.

_Dasar aku ini, hari bahagia kok malah sedih begini_! Kutegur diriku sendiri sambil menepuk pipiku untuk menghilangkan pikiran buruk.

Semakin banyak orang yang masuk ke auditorium. Aku melihat banyak orang yang memakai baju mirip denganku- jubah wisuda berwarna kuning. Aku sempat melihat teman-temanku juga. Melihat orang-orang yang masuk, banyak yang datang bersama orang tuanya, datang bersama keluarganya. Heh, orang tuaku? Entah dimana. Mereka pasti tahu bahwa hari ini aku lulus, karena aku sendiri yang memberitahukan kepada mereka, tapi...yah, mau dibagaimanakan lagi? Pasti mereka sibuk.

Aku mencari tempat duduk yang kosong dan segera duduk sebelum semua tempat penuh. Aku memandangi tempat di sekelilingku, melihat-lihat dekorasi yang sudah dibuat oleh para murid yang akan lulus hari ini. Ada sebuah panggung besar di depan, dengan tirai merahnya yang megah, tergerai dengan tenangnya tanpa gangguan. Desain kompleks yang terlihat seperti ranting-ranting pohon berwarna ke-emasan menghiasi bagian atas tirai sampai tengah, dimana desain tersebut menipis lalu menghilang sama sekali. Selain panggung, semuanya terlihat biasa saja. Formal.

Bagian tempat duduk orang tua dan murid-murid dipisah. Waktu berselang, teman-temanku pun mulai duduk di tempat-tempat duduk disekitarku. Senyum ada di wajah mereka satu per satu, kebahagiaan bersinar dari mata mereka. Aku enggan bersedih-sedih ria waktu teman-temanku begini bahagia, jadi aku pun memasang wajah kebahagiaan. Menutupi kegelisahanku, menutupi kesedihanku.

Begitu acara mulai, rektor memberikan pidatonya tentang betapa bangganya ia, betapa bagus prestasi kami, bla bla bla. Pikiranku segera ngelantur balik kepada Kyoya. Lebih baik memandangi wajahnya di kenanganku daripada mendengarkan suara sang rektor yang galaknya bukan main di hari-hari biasa. Tampaknya kegarangannya langsung menghilang begitu ia tampil di depan para orang tua.

Secara tidak sadar, mataku tetap mencari Kyoya. Setelah yakin bahwa ia tak ada di ruangan, aku pun mulai menatap ke pintu masuk, siapa tahu ia telat. Seperti biasa, Kyoya kan tidak suka diatur-atur.

Benar saja, baru beberapa menit aku 'berjaga', sosok Kyoya masuk. Ia mengenakan jubah warna kuning, matanya yang (maaf) sipit men-_death glare _siapapun yang memandang arahnya, dan mukanya asam. Pasti mula-mula ia tidak mau mengenakan jubahnya. Di mataku, Ia tampak... manis. Sekali.

Acara berlanjut sampai 3 jam kemudian, dimana kami diminta pindah dari auditorium ke lapangan di depannya. Lalu kami diumumkan lulus secara resmi, dan topi-topi wisuda pun berterbangan ke langit. Aku pun juga melempar topiku, dikelilingi teman-temanku. Mereka mulai menyelamati satu dengan yang lain, lalu orang tua-orang tua pun mulai mencari anak-anaknya dan menyelamati mereka, bangga kepada anaknya. Teman-temanku mulai dikerubungi keluarganya, dan sejak orang-tuaku tidak ada disini, aku pun 'sendirian'. Ada banyak orang di sekelilingku, tetapi aku-

"Dino!"

Eh?

Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilku, dan tatapanku mendarat pada...kedua orang tuaku.

Mulutku terbuka, tidak percaya orang tuaku ada di sini.

"...A-Ayah?" dengan tergagap kupanggil sosok pria yang berstatus ayahku itu.

"Selamat, nak." ia bilang, lalu ia memelukku. Mataku terbelalak lebih tak percaya lagi. Ia melepaskanku, lalu gantian ibuku yang memelukku.

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Kami mulai berbincang layaknya keluarga biasa. Aku sedang membicarakan tentang professor-professorku, sampai aku melihat Kyoya di ujung pandanganku. Keinginan untuk memanggilnya seakan ingin meledak di dalam hatiku, tapi... ada orang tuaku disini. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja, bukan?

Aku menutup mulutku dan mencoba untuk memfokuskan konsentrasiku kepada percakapanku dengan orang tuaku, tetapi tetap saja, betapa pun susahnya aku memfokuskan diriku, ada bagian kecil di diriku yang tetap memikirkan Kyoya. Bahkan ada isi dari percakapan itu,...

_...__yang kupikirkan demi Kyoya seorang._

D18

"Kyoya!" aku berteriak, memanggil sosok Kyoya yang sudah mau keluar dari gerbang depan universitas. Ia menoleh kepadaku.

"Kenapa, herbivore?" tanyanya saat aku menghampirinya, napasku tersengal-sengal habis lari-lari mencari dia. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengendalikan jantungku yang berdetak dengan cepat dari tingkahku berlari-lari mencari Kyoya dan dari kegelisahan akan apa yang akan kuucapkan kepadanya. Aku memang sudah memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Kyoya.

"Kyoya, aku... ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu," aku memulai, benar-benar gelisah akan apa reaksi yang akan dia katakan setelahnya.

"Apa?" dia bertanya. Cepat dan singkat, seperti biasa.

"...Bolehkah kita pindah tempat?" orang-orang mulai memandangi kami, dan aku tidak mau pengakuanku ini jadi berita publik.

Ia setuju saja denganku, lalu aku memegang lengannya dan mulai berjalan menuju taman. Aku tahu bahwa tidak banyak orang ada di situ biasanya, dan aku benar. Waktu kami sampai di taman itu, tidak banyak orang ada di situ, kebanyakan orang tua dan anak mereka yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

Aku melangkah ke bagian yang agak terisolasi dari orang-orang lain, Kyoya mengikutiku di belakangku. Tempat dimana aku akan mengatakan perasaanku adalah tempat yang kutemukan beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar kampus selagi pikiranku mengelilingi Kyoya. Semakin dekat aku melangkah ke tempat yang kutuju, semakin cepat jantungku berdegup.

Langkahku berhenti di depan salah satu tempat duduk. Sekelilingku dipenuhi bunga berwarna _violet_, warna kesukaan Kyoya. Aku menelan ludahku, mempersiapkan mentalku untuk responnya. Aku memutar-balikkan badanku dan menghadap kepada Kyoya. Alisnya kusut, matanya penuh dengan kecurigaan.

"Ada apa, _herbivore_?" Kyoya mengulangi pertanyaannya, ketidak-sabaran jelas di suaranya.

"Kyoya, aku,..." kuberanikan diriku menatap mata beiris gelap milik Kyoya, tapi yang kulihat malah samping wajahnya. Karena dia memang tidak sedang menatapku, melainkan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dan begitu aku mengikuti arah tatapannya, aku melihat seorang Chrome Dokuro di sisi sana.

Aku tersenyum pasrah, dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatku yang tertunda, tapi dengan mengganti isi kalimatnya. "Aku... aku bersyukur sudah mengenalmu. Hari-hariku menjadi menyenangkan dan penuh kejutan," ungkapku, tatapan mataku mulai turun ke sepatuku. "Setelah ini kita akan menempuh jalan sendiri-sendiri dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa meski kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, aku akan tetap menjagamu."

Ya, setelah berbicara dengan orang tua-ku tadi, aku akan diberi tanggung jawab terhadap perusahaan di kota ini. Dan dengan kuasaku, aku pasti bisa mengawasi Kyoya dimanapun dia berada, tidak peduli Kyoya bersama siapa, tidak peduli diriku dengan siapa, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi. Inilah bentuk cintaku kepada Kyoya, meski tidak benar-benar 'kusampaikan' dan 'tersampaikan'. Tapi mungkin yang seperti ini adalah yang terbaik, karena seseorang seperti Kyoya sudah sepatutnya untuk hidup bebas dan tidak terkekang.

Kyoya, melirikku, tatapannya mengindikasikan kekesalan. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani berkata dengan percaya diri akan melindungiku?"

"Ahaha,..." aku tertawa. Kemudian kudekati Kyoya, lalu kurangkul lehernya. Cengiran lebar terpasang begitu sempurna palsunya di bibirku. "Ayo pergi Kyoya, orang tua kita mungkin sedang menunggu," kualihkan topiknya. "Dan lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi oke? Aku hanya ingin kau untuk tahu," bisikku padanya yang tetap diam.

Dia menyikut rusukku, membuatku mengaduh kesakitan. Dan Kyoya langsung berjalan pergi mendahuluiku, membelakangiku. Aku pun kembali berwajah sendu. "Aku akan melindungimu, selamanya. Selamanya," ucapku begitu pelan dengan mata terpejam. Sebuah bisikan yang khidmat, sambil membayangkan memeluk dirinya, Kyoya. "Selamat tinggal, dan terima kasih."

Ketika kubuka lagi mata ini, sosok Kyoya masih ada dalam pandangan, berdiri diam beberapa meter dariku. Ah,...

_Biarlah hanya aku yang melihatnya.__ Biar aku terus mencintainya meski sepihak._

F I N


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy In Love**

"**Hibari Kyoya's Point of View"**

**A KHR Fanfiction**

**Written By Gokudera J. Vie**** collaboration with Racooncity15**

**Thanks a lot for Eve-san who help me finish and write this story**

**Disclaimer : KHR © Amano Akira**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo, ****some similiar scene, ****etc.**

Dosen melangkah keluar dari ruang kuliah, diikuti jejeran mahasiswa yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bersantai di rumah. Tapi berbeda dengan mereka semua, aku tetap diam di tempatku semula sambil memandangi tingkah _herbivore _mereka semua.

Namaku adalah Hibari Kyoya, dan aku tidak suka –ralat, maksudku adalah benci- keramaian. Ya, aku benci berdesakan dengan kumpulan para _herbivore. _Jadi jangan dikira aku sudi berebut jalan untuk keluar dari ruang kuliah ini, karena tanpa perlu berebut dan berdesakan pun nantinya aku pasti berjalan keluar melewati pintu itu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, ruangan menjadi sepi seketika. Benar-benar suasana yang tenang, tapi sayangnya aku tidak mungkin selamanya berada di ruang kelas. Seandainya aku bisa setiap hari menikmati kuliah seorang diri.

Aku pun mulai berdiri, dan melangkah menuruni tangga. Saat melewati sebuah meja, aku menemukan sebuah notes tergeletak. Karena penasaran aku pun mengambil notes tersebut dan membuka sampulnya. Tertulis dengan tulisan tangan yang indah sebuah nama, Dino Cavallone.

Aku mencoba mengingat siapa gerangan _herbivore_ bernama Dino Cavallone ini. Setauku tadi, yang menempati tempat ini adalah seorang pria berambut pirang yang mengumbar keramahan dan senyuman, juga dikelilingi para _herbivore _betina. _Jadi namanya adalah Dino Cavallone ya?_ Pikirku.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar, kuputuskan untuk menyimpan notes ini terlebih dahulu daripada kutinggalkan lalu hilang. Mungkin saja aku nanti akan bertemu si _herbivore _pirang yang berbalik hendak mengambil notesnya.

Benar dugaanku, baru saja aku membuka pintu kelas, disana sudah berdiri pria itu dengan nafas memburu. Entah kenapa begitu melihat wajahnya aku jadi kesal, sehingga tanpa sadar wajahku tampak merengut.

Kuulurkan tanganku yang memgang notes miliknya. "Kupikir ini milikmu," kataku.

"Ah," diraihnya benda di tanganku itu. "Terima kasih," katanya. "Syukurlah kau menemukannya, kalau hilang bakal merepotkan sih," memangnya aku peduli, eh? "Eh, kita belum saling mengenal kan? Namaku Dino Cavallone, salam kenal. Kau siapa?"

Aku mendengus, tidak berniat membuang waktu berhargaku hanya untuk meladeni seorang _cassanova _kampus yang kurang kerjaan mengajakku berkenalan. "Minggir!" ujarku ketus. "Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, _herbivore_. Jadi, kau tak perlu tahu namaku." Dan aku pun berjalan pergi, tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang, untuk apa, eh?

Sejak saat itu dia selalu saja mengekor di belakangku, tidak peduli cara apa pun yang kugunakan untuk mengusirnya. Sejak saat itu selalu ada dia yang memanggil namaku,…

… _Kyoya._

D18

Sudah setahun lebih aku mengenal Dino Cavallone. Tidak ada perubahan signifikan yang bisa diceritakan tentangnya, tapi yang jelas ada perubahan yang terjadi padaku sejak berkenalan dengannya. Keramahannya, entah bagaimana membuatku tidak lagi merasa perlu mengusirnya. Membuatku merasa wajar jika dia ada di dekatku.

Saat suatu hari dia tidak ada di sampingku, saat dimana dirinya yang biasanya tanpa ampun selalu memanggil namaku tiap waktu itu menghilang, entah kenapa serasa ada yang salah. Jadi, aku datang menemui temanku untuk meminta saran.

Temanku, seorang gadis dari jurusan sastra, bernama Chrome Dokuro. Dan biar kutegaskan, aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan romantis pada gadis itu. Kami sering mengobrol sejak dulu, sejak masa SMU. Saat aku masih punya banyak waktu luang untuk meladeni kelakuan _abnormal _kakak angkat Chrome yang selalu saja membuatku naik darah.

"Kyoyaa‼"

Suara Dino, aku langsung mengenalinya. Spontan membuatku menoleh.

"Hn, ada apa Cavallone?" tanyaku dingin, seolah merasa terganggu.

"Eh?" dia kelihatan linglung. "Aku lupa," katanya sambil tersenyum seolah tanpa dosa. Membuatku menyesal sudah merindukan keberadaannya. Eh? Aku, seorang Hibari Kyoya, merindukan Dino, sang _herbivore _Cavallone? Rasanya aku kena demam hari ini.

"Etto, Kyoya, gadis itu kenalanmu?" tanyanya, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, membuatku menoleh menatap Chrome yang sempat terlupakan, [kulupakan].

"Dia temanku, namanya Chrome, dari jurusan sastra," aku memperkenalkan Chrome, dan tampang Cavallone [entah bagaimana] tampak seperti wajah orang yang baru saja melihat UFO melintas di langit dan gunung baru saja meletus di bawah kaki kami. "Dan Chrome, kenalkan ini Dino Cavallone," giliran Cavallone yang kuperkenalkan, samar-samar aku bisa merasakan senyuman misterius [yang mencurigakan] dari Chrome. Seharusnya aku tahu, dia sama berbahayanya dengan kakaknya.

"Kau, jangan tersenyum seolah baru saja melihat bunga tumbuh di kepalaku," tegurku pelan pada Chrome, sambil memegangi tangannya, menyeretnya sedikit menjauh dari Cavallone.

"Tu-tunggu, Kyoya! Kau mau kemana?" seru Cavallone tiba-tiba sambil mencengkram lenganku. Memangnya aku tampak seperti akan pergi, begitu?

Karena kesal dengan tebakan Cavallone yang seratus persen salah, aku jadi spontan berkata, "Kau terlalu banyak bengong Cavallone, dan aku tidak punya minat untuk berdiri di sebelah orang bertampang bodoh sepertimu. Lagi pula, aku masih ada urusan dengan Chrome. Aku sibuk!"

Chrome menyikutku diam-diam. Hei, aku salah apa?

"O-oh, begitu ya? Kalau begitu, pergilah, jangan buat temanmu menunggu!" kata Cavallone sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Terlalu heran dengan reaksi tidak biasa itu, aku jadi mengernyit. Tapi aku putuskan tidak peduli, berbalik, menyeret Chrome mengikutiku. Tidak menoleh, tidak merasa perlu untuk menoleh. Lalu kenapa, leherku ini tidak mau menurut dan malah menoleh, membuat mataku harus melirik dirinya yang berdiri dengan pandangan kosong dan sebelah tangan terangkat menyentuh dada.

_Hei, aku salah apa?_

D18

"Hahaha, kau ini bodoh ya?" ejek Rokudo Mukuro, kakak laki-laki Chrome, yang kuceritakan sebagai sang pengacau di masa-masa SMU ku dulu.

"Apa maksudmu, Mukuro?" tanyaku sebal.

Saat ini aku sedang bertandang ke rumah si bebal Mukuro, tempat dia dan adiknya tinggal bersama. Terkadang aku sampai menaikkan alis melihat sikap mereka terhadap satu sama lain yang tidak seperti kakak-adik, apalagi mereka tidak bersaudara kandung dan tinggal serumah. Tapi itu urusan mereka, aku tidak peduli.

"Masa kau tidak mengerti sih, Kyoya?" Mukuro mengaduk _ice tea_-nya. "Kau itu sedang jatuh cinta tahu! Ya ampun, aku tidak pernah membayangkan saat seperti ini datang juga, benar kan, Chrome?"

Aku menatap Chrome yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dengan tatapan tajam, memintanya untuk mengatakan 'tidak' pada perkataan bodoh Mukuro yang anehnya [sedikit] memberikan perasaan shock, dan berdebar-debar?

Chrome berjalan melewatiku dan mengambil tempat duduk di pegangan sofa, tepat di samping Mukuro. "Sudah kubilang bukan, Hibari-san, kau sedang jatuh cinta," kata Chrome.

Memang, sebelum aku menceritakan hal ini pada Mukuro, dan sebelum Mukuro mendeklarasikan perasaanku pada seluruh dunia, Chrome sudah terlebih dahulu menyatakan hal tersebut padaku. Bahwa aku, Hibari Kyoya, sedang jatuh cinta. Pada Dino Cavallone.

Entah aku yang gila, atau mereka yang sudah gila.

"Cukup!" ujarku kesal. "Tidak ada gunanya aku mendiskusikan hal gila ini dengan kalian. Aku mau pulang, dan hentikan bermesraan di depan orang!"

Mukuro hanya tertawa sementara wajah Chrome memerah. Gadis berambut indigo itu memprotes, "Kami tidak melakukan apapun, Hibari-san! Jangan membuat gosip tidak benar!"

Dan aku tidak peduli. Hanya terus berjalan meninggalkan rumah merangkap toko buku itu, melewati jalanan yang sudah kukenal baik, saat tiba-tiba aku menangkap sekelebat warna pirang dari arah tikungan. Apa yang sudah menarikku, aku mengikuti arahnya berasal.

Begitu aku membelok di tikungan, aku melihatnya, seorang Dino Cavallone bersama seorang gadis yang juga berambut pirang. Tangan Dino merangkul pinggang gadis itu dengan protektif, seolah ingin melindunginya.

_Sungguh, untuk apa aku peduli?_

D18

Nama gadis itu adalah Angelina O'clair. Dino memberitahuku setelah gadis itu datang ke kampus hari ini, bersikap akrab kepada Dino dan gagal mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Ange [panggilan akrab Dino kepada gadis itu] adalah seorang gadis yang ceria, simpelnya, Ange adalah versi wanita dari Dino Cavallone. Aku bertanya-tanya mungkinkah mereka sebenarnya adalah saudara, kalau melirik sebuah contoh di dekatku.

Diam-diam kulirik Mukuro dan Chrome yang sedang sibuk menyusun buku-buku yang baru datang hari ini ke toko, toko buku yang dikelola oleh Mukuro. Sudah kubilang sebelumnya bukan kalau rumah dua bersaudara berambut indigo itu merangkap toko buku? Yang lantai atas dipakai tempat tinggal, sementara yang lantai satu adalah toko bukunya.

Kualihkan tatapan mataku dari kedua orang [sahabatku] itu, kembali menelusuri baris perbaris kata dari sebuah buku yang sedang kubaca. Judulnya adalah [crazy in love], menceritakan tentang seorang pria yang menyerah pada cintanya dan lebih memilih untuk mengawasi dari jauh. Benar-benar bodoh kalau menurutku, dan pengecut karena tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang dia cintai.

"Hei, Mukuro, apa bagusnya sih buku ini?" tanyaku pada Mukuro yang sedang mencoba menggoda adiknya sendiri. Kenapa aku bertanya pada Mukuro? Karena pria itulah yang merekomendasikan buku ini kepadaku.

"Tidak ada," jawab Mukuro.

Kutoleh dia dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kurekomendasikan padamu agar kau tidak menyesal seperti tokoh utama pada cerita itu," lanjut Mukuro. "Kau cerita bukan kalau tadi siang seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat akrab dengan Dino datang? Nah, itu seharusnya jadi motivasi untukmu agar segera menyatakan cinta kepada Dino. Apalagi sebentar lagi wisuda kan? Bukankah itu akan membuatmu jarang bertemu dengan Dino?"

Aku merengut. "Sudah kubilang, aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta pada siapa-siapa, apalagi Cavallone. Jadi, sepertinya ceramah panjang lebarmu itu sia-sia, Mukuro. Biar kutegaskan, aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan romantis pada siapapun. Titik."

Aku berdiri, meletakkan novel yang tadi kubaca di meja, kemudian berjalan pergi dari toko itu. "Aku pulang!" pamitku pada si bersaudara yang [tampak] geleng-geleng kepala melihat kekeras-kepalaanku.

Tiba-tiba terlintas kalimat yang tadi siang kukatakan pada Dino, sebuah kalimat yang ambigu. Seperti aku meminta…

_Tetaplah disampingku__, Dino!_

D18

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat namun konstan dan hari wisuda datang juga. Aku tengah berdiri diambang pintu auditorium ketika tatapanku jatuh pada sosok berambut pirang seorang Dino Cavallone [yang juga tengah menatap kearahku]. Langsung saja aku berpura-pura kesal dan menatap tajam seluruh ruangan.

Acara berlanjut sampai 3 jam kemudian, dimana kami diminta pindah dari auditorium ke lapangan di depannya. Lalu kami diumumkan lulus secara resmi, dan topi-topi wisuda pun berterbangan ke langit. Tapi aku tidak ikut melempar topiku, rasanya terlalu kekanakan. Karena rasanya tidak mungkin ada yang menyelamatiku [aku tidak memiliki teman] aku segera berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, mencari Chrome dan Mukuro yang datang bersamaku.

Sesaat aku melirik ke belakang, ke arah Cavallone yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan orang tuanya, dan aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan, mengalihkan pikiran.

Baru juga begitu, tiba-tiba suara Cavallone terdengar memanggil namaku.

"Ada apa, herbivore?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya yang menghampiriku, nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Kyoya, aku... ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu," katanya, tampak gelisah. Kenapa sih dia?

"Apa?" aku bertanya, sedikit ketus.

"...Bolehkah kita pindah tempat?" pintanya.

Kulihat berkeliling, orang-orang tengah memandang penasaran ke arah kami. Dan dengan geraman kesal, aku menyetujui permintaan Cavallone. Lalu dia memegang lenganku dan mulai berjalan menuju taman, disana memang jarang dilalui orang.

Kami berhenti di depan salah satu tempat duduk, disekitar kami dihiasi bunga-bunga berwarna violet. Aku mengerutkan alis. Bagaimana tidak? Bukankah harusnya yang diajak untuk ke tempat seperti ini itu tunangannya, dan bukan aku. Aku tidak mengerti, Cavallone itu sudah gila atau apa.

"Ada apa, _herbivore_?" tanyaku pada Cavallone ketika dia berbalik, menatapku.

"Kyoya, aku,..." kata-katanya terputus.

Dan mataku menatap pemandangan yang membuatku mengalihkan perhatian dari Cavallone, dimana Chrome dan Mukuro sedang mengobrol dengan mesra. Aku heran kenapa mereka tidak mau juga mengakui hubungan mereka yang 'menyimpang' itu, toh sepertinya semua orang sudah tahu.

Perhatianku kembali ke Cavallone ketika kudengar suaranya berkata, "Aku... aku bersyukur sudah mengenalmu. Hari-hariku menjadi menyenangkan dan penuh kejutan. Setelah ini kita akan menempuh jalan sendiri-sendiri dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa meski kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, aku akan tetap menjagamu."

Mataku melebar. Ingin rasanya menampar Cavallone. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani berkata dengan percaya diri akan melindungiku?" desisku kesal. Bahkan Cavallone hanya seorang herbivore yang takut untuk menyatakan pendapat.

"Ahaha…" dia tertawa kemudian merangkul leherku, cengiran lebarnya membuatku makin ingin menamparnya. Entah sebelumnya dia berkata apa, aku tidak memperhatikan, tapi kemudian dia berkata dalam sebuah bisikan, "Dan lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi oke? Aku hanya ingin kau untuk tahu."

Kusikut rusuknya. Aku kesal. Aku pun berjalan menajuh meninggalkannya. Dan yakinlah pada perkataanmu kalau kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, karena kau yang mengatakannya, aku yang memintanya.

_I__ni perpisahan._

Lalu kenapa rasanya sesedih ini?

F I N


End file.
